Computer system manufacturers generally have standard models for their products. They will also build custom models for customers. These custom models may differ from a standard model only in the hardware configuration or they may have a custom image preloaded unto the system. Frequently, large corporate customers will purchase systems in large blocks, for example 500 or 1000 systems at a time.
These large customers will have service level agreements (SLA agreements) with the manufacturer which set aggressive goals for the turnaround time between order entry and order fulfillment. In order to meet these aggressive goals, the manufacturer will sometimes assemble, image, and package systems in anticipation of an order from the customer. Alternately, a customer may actually place a large order, only to cancel it after fulfillment of the order has begun. In either case, the manufacturer will be left with a number of systems that have been customized for a particular account.
If the customization is limited to hardware configuration, it may be possible for the vendor to sell the system without modification. However, when the customizations include a custom image for a particular client it may be necessary to re-image the system prior to selling it to a different client. This may be necessary because the image is not suited for general use, or because the manufacturer is contractually forbidden from distributing systems with the customer's custom image to anyone but the customer. Re-imaging the system is an expensive and time-consuming process. This cost is primarily driven by the need to remove the system from its packaging, manually power it on, and apply the new image.
Accordingly, a compelling need has been recognized in connection with providing a re-imaging process or arrangement that does not require the convoluted steps just mentioned.